Odrętwiały
by 0-huuru-0
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Opis za Autorką: Draco zauważa dziwne zachowanie Harry'ego i szukając pomocy, zwraca się do jedynej osoby, która według niego będzie w stanie coś zaradzić, ale nie wie, że ta osoba, o ironio, przyczyniła się w znacznym stopniu do stanu Pottera.


**Tytuł oryginalny**: Catatonic

**Autor oryginalny**: bcandii (zgoda na tłumaczenie – jest. Autorka pragnie przekazać, że sama tę miniaturkę bardzo lubi i cieszy się, iż Jej tekst zostanie udostępniony większej liczbie czytelników)

Link:  s/6795456/1/Catatonic

**Tłumaczenie**: Huuru

**Tytuł tłumaczenia**: Odrętwiały

**Beta**: Emerald, Anga971

**Klasyfikacja**: +12

**Ostrzeżenia**: szczypta angstu i bardzo delikatny slash (HP/SS) nieznaczne odejście od charakteru bohaterów (OOC)

**Opis**: Draco zauważa dziwne zachowanie Harry'ego i szukając pomocy, zwraca się do jedynej osoby, która według niego będzie w stanie coś zaradzić, ale nie wie, że ta osoba, o ironio, przyczyniła się w znacznym stopniu do stanu Pottera.

To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość

* * *

_Czasem wspomnienie utkwi w umyśle_

_Przyjdzie samo i zupełnie niechciane._

_Przypomni ci coś, o czym tak rozpaczliwie próbowałeś zapomnieć_

_O ludziach, których nigdy więcej nie chciałeś pamiętać_

_Tych, którzy zostali w oddali, zapomniani_

_Nie chcę być tym wspomnieniem_

_Pragnę pojawiać się w twoich myślach co dzień_

_I wywoływać twój uśmiech_

_Sprawiać, że kiedy wspominasz, pamiętasz jedynie dobre chwile_

_I co ważniejsze,_

_Chcę usiąść z tobą _

_Przypominać je razem_

**Candice Stephens**

― _Nie rób tego!_

― _Czego, Potter? Czego mam nie robić? _

― _Nie odrzucaj mnie. W nocy było miło, prawda? ― Severus zignorował pytanie._

― _Potter, masz szesnaście lat. Jesteś uczniem. Moim uczniem. Przygotowuję cię i szkolę, abyś pokonał Czarnego Pana. Wczorajsza noc nie powinna się była wydarzyć. Inaczej. Wczorajsza noc się __**nie wydarzyła**._

To było ostatnie, co Harry usłyszał. Ostatnie słowa jakie wypowiedział, jakie w ogóle _zapamiętał_.Od tamtego poranka wszystko uległo zmianie, a jego własne życie toczyło się bez jego czynnego udziału. Przyswajał nadal wiedzę, jednak jego umysł zdawał się ją przechowywać na później. Jemu przestało zależeć. Jedyne wspomnienia, jakie potrafił odtworzyć, dotyczyły tamtej nocy i strasznego poranka. Jakiś uparty, cichy głosik nieustannie szeptał mu do ucha:

― _Nie wystarczasz. Nie jesteś dość dobry. Nigdy nie będziesz._

Po jakichś dwóch tygodniach ludzie zaczęli zauważać jego dziwne zachowanie, lecz nikt nie przywiązywał do tego większej wagi. Jego tak zwani przyjaciele nie rozmawiali z nim wcześniej, więc i teraz nie dostrzegli tego, że zupełnie przestał się odzywać.

Nauczyciele, póki oddawał wyjątkowo dobre prace lub właściwie odpowiadał na zadane pytanie, nie zwracali uwagi na jego pozbawioną energii i emocji twarz.

Severus mógłby zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak, gdyby tylko na niego spojrzał. Jednak nie chciał tego zrobić, za żadne skarby. W przeciwnym razie dostrzegłby zielone oczy, które straciły swój blask. Spędził przecież cały miniony rok, aż do tamtej nocy, obserwując, jak uroczy chłopiec przeistacza się w niezwykłego mężczyznę.

Ktoś jednak zauważył. Tylko jedna osoba.

Draco Malfoy.

Na początku zorientował, że Potter przestał odpowiadać na jego zaczepki i tracić panowanie nad sobą. To, czego się dowiedział po tygodniu dyskretnej obserwacji, świadczyło, że Gryfon nie jadł, nie rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi, ani nawet nie spał, co można było wywnioskować po mocno podkrążonych oczach.

― …i oczekuję trzech stóp pergaminu na temat różnicy między eliksirem rozluźniającym którego głównym składnikiem jest poszatkowany ogon traszki, a tym, do którego dodajemy rozdrobnioną wężową wylinkę. Na poniedziałek. Koniec zajęć. ― Uczniowie w pośpiechu opuścili salę lekcyjną, zadowoleni, że wreszcie zaczął się upragniony weekend.

― Panie profesorze, mogę z panem porozmawiać? ― zapytał Draco, podchodząc do jego biurka. Krótką chwilę później zostali sami.

― Czym mogę służyć, Draco?

― Martwię się, wujku ― Snape uniósł tylko zadbaną brew ― i nie uwierzysz, o kogo chodzi. O Harry'ego Pottera.

― A czemuż to? ― warknął mężczyzna, a moment później postanowił zamaskować niepokój irytacją. ― Co ten smarkacz _tym razem _zrobił?

― Nic, zupełnie nic.

― To o co chodzi? Czym się martwisz?

― Ponieważ, Severusie, kiedy mówię nic, mam naprawdę na myśli _nic_. Nie mówi, nie je i zdaje się, że także nie za dobrze sypia.― westchnął Draco. ― I trwa to już ze dwa tygodnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów próbował wyglądać na rozzłoszczonego, ale jeśli jasnowłosy chłopak ma rację, to te dwa tygodnie wypadną następnego ranka.

― Ależ, Draco, jak on mógł się obyć dwa tygodnie bez jedzenia?

― Słyszałeś, co ten rudy głąb powiedział, gdy wybuchła ta ich wielka kłótnia?

― Trudno było nie słyszeć, skoro wydzierał się przy wszystkich. Typowy humorek Weasleyów.

― Potter był głodzony przez swoich opiekunów. A te dwa tygodnie to nic w porównaniu z trzema miesiącami spędzonymi w jakimś schowku, praktycznie bez pożywienia. Severusie, musimy coś zrobić. Dla niego. Szpiegowanie to jedno, ale to on jest kluczem do zakończenia wojny.

― Co według ciebie powinniśmy zrobić?

― Przynajmniej się dowiedzieć, co go doprowadziło do tego stanu.

― Jeśli w poniedziałek pojawi się na zajęciach i zauważę to, co twierdzisz, porozmawiam z nim.

―To, co twierdzę?! Ty tego nie dostrzegłeś?

― Nie mam w zwyczaju gapić się na Wybrańca naszego świata, panie Malfoy!

― A mnie się zdawało coś zupełnie innego! Kiedy przestałeś? Co się stało? ― drążył Draco, udając, że nie słyszy, jak jego chrzestny zgrzyta zębami.

Gdyby nie okoliczności roześmiałby się w głos.

Severus wymamrotał „zimny indyk", odsyłając chrześniaka na kolację.

Weekend okazał sie koszmarny dla Mistrza Eliksirów. Jego myśli krążyły wokół chłopaka, który nawiedzał go we śnie. Poniedziałkowy poranek, a co za tym idzie, pierwsze zajęcia z Krukonami i Ślizgonami wlekły się wprost niemiłosiernie.

Wreszcie wszedł do sali i momentalnie dostrzegł znajome, potargane kosmyki chłopaka beznamiętnie wpatrującego się w tablicę i katedrę. Westchnął bezgłośnie.

― Będziecie dzisiaj pracować w wyznaczonych przeze mnie parach. ― Na tablicy pojawiła się ich lista wraz ze składnikami i recepturą mikstury. ― Pod koniec zajęć zbiorę wasze prace i fiolki z eliksirem. Do roboty.

Specjalnie ustawił pary tak, by Draco pracował razem z Harrym. Kiedy na niego spojrzał – zamarł. Na całe szczęście inni uczniowie byli zbyt zajęci, aby to zauważyć. Nie wierzył własnym oczom. To nie był Harry, jakiego pamiętał. _Jego Harry._ Chłopiec nie uśmiechał się promiennie. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic. Kompletnie. Żadnej ekscytacji. Ani krzty niespożytej energii. Oczy niemal były matowe i puste, jakże inne od tej skrzącej się zieleni, jaką zapamiętał.

Życie opuściło Harry'ego. Zupełnie. Severus nie wiedział, co robić. Nie chciał być obwiniony o to, że dopuścił do czegoś, co zniszczyło tak piękną istotę, jaką Potter był. Jaką jest. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co się stało. Był przerażony, że być może to _jego_ wina. Gdyby tak było, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył. Ostrożnie rzucił niewerbalne, bezróżdżkowe i łagodne _legilimens_ na ciemnowłosego nastolatka, nie chcąc, aby ten się zorientował. Ale to, co ujrzał, upewniło go w przekonaniu, że jego obawy były bezpodstawne.

Umysł Harry'ego był niemal pusty. Uderzyło w niego jedno wspomnienie, które odtwarzało ich rozmowę tamtego ranka. Widział siebie krzyczącego na chłopaka i domagającego się od niego natychmiastowego opuszczenia podziemnych kwater. Jego własne wspomnienie stało się wyrazistsze. Pamiętał, jak Harry nagle przestał walczyć i prosić. Usłyszał wtedy wybąkane dwa słowa: „nie wystarczam…" i chłopak wyszedł osowiałym krokiem. Tamtego ranka nie rozumiał, co Harry miał na myśli, ale teraz dobrze słyszał cichy głos:

― _Nie wystarczam. Nie jestem dość dobry. Nigdy nie byłem. Nikt mnie nie chce. Nie byłem dość dobry. Nigdy nie będę. _

Te myśli powtarzały się cały czas. Po pewnym czasie Severus nie był w stanie ich dłużej słuchać i wycofał się z umysłu chłopaka. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że Potter tkwił pogrążony w tym koszmarze od dwóch tygodni. Widok zbliżającego się Draco sprawił, że błyskawicznie wrócił do rzeczywistości, otrząsając się z przygnębiających myśli.

― Ja… Mój partner i ja skończyliśmy naszą miksturę.

― Proszę wlać eliksir do przygotowanej fiolki, a następnie położyć wasze prace wraz z buteleczką na moim biurku.

Na parę minut przed końcem zajeć zwolnił bachory wcześniej, niemniej jednocześnie oświadczył:

― Malfoy, Potter. Wy zostajecie. ― Harry zakładał torbę na ramię, gdy usłyszał _jego_ głos mówiący do niego. Proszący, aby został.

Chłopak przez ułamek sekundy wydawał się taki jak dawniej, jednak jedna myśl „_o dwa tygodnie za późno_" i ponownie zapadł w drętwotę.

― Tak, profesorze. ― Odparł ktoś obok. Malfoy. Harry w milczeniu stał nieruchomo przy swoim krześle.

Severus rzucił silne, bezróżdżkowe zaklęcia zamykające i wyciszające przed powrotem do dwójki chłopaków. Gestem zezwolił, aby usiedli, jednak jedynie Draco skorzystał z tego zaproszenia.

― Panie Potter, proszę usiąść. ― Tym razem chłopak wykonał polecenie, jednak zachowywał się, jakby był pod wpływem _Imperiusa_. ― Ktoś zwrócił moją uwagę na fakt, że nie jest pan sobą. Może pan to wytłumaczyć? Dlaczego pan się tak zachowuje? ― Severus westchnął ciężko, gdy z jego ust padły jedynie słowa: „_nie wystarczam_…"

― Co to znaczy, Severusie? ― zapytał Draco. Severus jednak udał, że nie słyszał jego pytania. Zamiast tego złapał się za głowę, przeczesując obiema rękoma włosy.

― To moja wina. ― Oczywiście, że jego i to w całej rozciągłości. Myślał, że będzie lepiej, ze względu na wojnę, kiedy pogrzebie uczucia gdzieś na dnie duszy. I w momencie, w którym pokochał Harry'ego, sądził, że chłopak chce… Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czego tamten pragnął, ale był niemal pewien, że młody mężczyzna nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć. Ich wspólna, namiętna noc mogła świadczyć inaczej, ale Severus zawsze był uparty.

― Jak to twoja wina? Severusie, odpowiedz mi, na Merlina! ― I znowu jasnowłosy czarodziej został zignorowany.

Mężczyzna obszedł ławkę, gdzie siedzieli jego uczniowie. Ukląkł i ujął w dłonie urodziwą twarz Harry'ego, przyciskając swoje wargi do jego ust. Pocałunek był pełen uczucia, a jednocześnie delikatności. Słyszał cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia, który wyrwał się z ust Draco, ale w tym momencie nie to było ważne. Gdy tylko zetknęły się ich wargi, Harry zaczął odpowiadać na pieszczotę. Jego oczy ponownie rozbłysły, a iskierka życia rozpaliła na nowo.

Niebawem musieli oderwać się od siebie ale tylko po to, aby nabrać powietrza. W tym momencie na twarzy Harry'ego pojawiła się dezorientacja.

― Severus? ― zapytał schrypniętym i pełnym bólu głosem. Choć bez wątpienia zawiniło wielodniowe milczenie, to jednak Mistrz Eliksirów niezmiernie żałował, że stał się jego przyczyną.

― Harry. ― Tym razem Snape pozwolił sobie na wypowiedzenie tego imienia poza intymną przestrzenią łóżka.― Witaj z powrotem.

― Pocałowałeś mnie. ― Chłopak przycisnął palce do swoich warg, wciąż ciepłych od pocałunku.

― Też mi się tak wydaje ― Mistrz Eliksirów wbrew sobie uniósł kąciki ust w kąśliwym uśmieszku. ― Chciałbym się teraz dowiedzieć, co się stało?

― Odrzuciłeś… wyrzuciłeś mnie ― zieleń oczu na nowo stawała się matowa.

― Jest mi naprawdę przykro. Gdybym wiedział, do czego doprowadzą moje słowa, nigdy bym ich nie wypo…

― Nie. ― Harry położył palec na wąskich wargach, skutecznie go tym uciszając. ― Miałeś wszelkie prawo. To nie twoja wina. To ja zawiniłem i wiem, że nie zasługuję na drugą szansę. Nie proszę o nią. Chciałbym jedynie bardzo cię przeprosić. ― Severus stanął jak wryty, niczego nie rozumiejąc. Z zaskoczenia nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa.

― Przeprosić?! Ty?! Za co? ― niezręczną ciszę przerwał głos Draco. Potter odwrócił się w jego stronę, zaskoczony jego obecnością, ale było coś, co dziwiło go dużo bardziej. Fakt, że musiał tłumaczyć sprawy tak oczywiste.

― Za marnowanie jego czasu, za to, że pewnie czuje się zbrukany dotykaniem mnie... ― Walczył ze wszystkich sił, aby zdławić szloch, który nagle nim targnął. Po wychudłym policzku spłynęła samotna łza.

― Harry... ― Severus wreszcie odzyskał zdolność mowy ― Harry! Nie! Chciałem cię odsunąć od siebie, bo… Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi przykro. _Wybacz mi_. **Kocham cię**, naprawdę. Wierz mi, jesteś dużo lepszy, niż sądzisz. O niebo lepszy. Nikt nie może się z tobą równać! A ja się bałem. I myślałem… ― Harry nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, przerywając w pół słowa.

― Kochasz? ― do uszu Severusa doszedł zbolały szept.

― Owszem i to z całej siły.

Mężczyzna objął i przytulił go tak mocno, jak się odważył, mając zarazem nadzieję, że chłopak nie odepchnie go. Tak się nie stało i Harry pozostał wtulony w niego, w jego ramionach. Po pewnym czasie drgnął i nieznacznie się odsunął.

― Możecie mi coś powiedzieć? ― dwóch Ślizgonów w milczeniu kiwnęło głowami. ― Chyba na jakiś czas urwał mi się film. Na jak długo?

― Nie wiesz? ― rzucił zaskoczony Malfoy.

― Sądząc po moim brzuchu, powiedziałbym, że minęły jakieś trzy tygodnie, odkąd coś jadłem. Dzisiaj jest… poniedziałek, środa, czy piątek?

― Poniedziałek. Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?

― Nie miałem żadnego zegarka, do dnia, kiedy Dudley zepsuł swój. Szacowanie upływu czasu jedynie po twoim pustym żołądku to coś, czego tak łatwo się nie zapomina. Poza tym, wydaje mi się, że eliksiry dopiero się skończyły, prawda?

― Ale my nie mamy eliksirów we środy ― zauważył Draco.

― On akurat ma. Dodatkowe zajęcia, które są pretekstem do jego _specjalnego_ treningu, jednak…― cichy syk przerwał wyjaśnienie Severusa. Zielony wąż o srebrnym grzbiecie wydostał się z prywatnych komnat Snape'a i wślizgnął do sali eliksirów.

― *_Wróciłeś, panie_*― syknęło zwierzę wyraźnie zadowolone.

― *_Tak, już jestem, Szmaragd. Dziękuję ci, że miałaś oko na Severusa_.*

― *_Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Harry. Twój ukochany jest bardzo dziwną istotą_.*

― *_Dlaczego_?*

― *_Śni o tobie, a rano gani się za te sny_.* ― Harry natychmiast podniósł głowę i wzrokiem poszukał oczu Mistrza Eliksirów.

― Śnisz o mnie? ― blada twarz mężczyzny zdawała jeszcze jaśniejsza w delikatnym świetle hogwarckich lochów.

― Cokolwiek mówi ten przeklęty wąż, to wierutne kłamstwo!

― *_Zapytaj go takim razie, kogo jeszcze nazywa „swoim Harrym_"?*

― Jej się _wydaje_, że pojawiam się w twoich snach, Severusie. Jeśli się myli, chce wiedzieć, kto jeszcze jest „twoim Harrym". ― Na policzki Snape'a wypłynął się blady rumieniec i zmieszany mężczyzna po chwili odparł:

― Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, mój Harry.

Koniec.


End file.
